Welcome to the soldier side
by Nuraicha
Summary: (¡Spoilers 2x03!) Fic sobre los pensamientos de John justo después de la caída y del entierro. Porque es muy duro volver al lado del soldado.


**Advertencias:** spoiler 2x03, post-Reichenbach, ligera descripción de un cadáver

**Música:** Soldier Side - System of a Down

**Dedicado a:** Veronica , ¡porque imagino que ya tendría ganas de ver un fic mío sin Johnlock ni ningún otro pairing! Y por ser tan fantástica, por supuesto 3

**Disclaimer:** Sherlock Holmes, el Dr. John Watson y los demás personajes son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y como mucho de la BBC, y yo no gano nada escribiendo esto (¡ojalá!). Respecto a los trozos de letra de la canción _Soldier Side_ (en cursiva), pertenecen a sus compositores y al grupo y no los utilizo tampoco con ningún ánimo de lucro.

* * *

_**Welcome to the soldier side**_

_He's gone so far to find no hope_

_He's never coming back..._

_He's come so far to find the truth_

_He's never going home..._

Había visto muchas heridas como aquella en la guerra: el cerebro era la parte más importante del cuerpo, si no funcionaba correctamente, uno se podía ir despidiendo de lo demás. Él era un médico, lo sabía perfectamente.

Sin embargo…

_No_.

Era imposible. Un cráneo como el suyo, que albergaba un encéfalo tan brillante e inteligente, no podía partirse por una caída. Imposible. Resistiría.

_No. No. No._

Eso no era sangre. No podía serlo. Ese estúpido sociópata no podía haberse partido el cráneo.

_NO._

¿Qué eran todas esas manos que sentía a su alrededor? Oía voces, entre ellas le pareció distinguir una conocida.

_NO._

Era la suya. O mejor dicho, el fantasma de ella.

_NO. NO. NO._

Agarró su muñeca en un vano intento de encontrar ese rítmico sonido que le demostraría que su mejor amigo lo había vuelto a engañar como un niño. Silencio.

_NO. NO. Sh… NO._

Y entonces se cruzó con sus ojos.

_NO. NO. NO. Sherlock. NO. NO. SHERLOCK._

Nunca había reparado de veras en las maravillosas betas de distintos tonos de azul que poblaban sus ojos. Seguro que si se hubiera fijado habría podido contemplar mil tonalidades de cientos de mares diferentes. Millones de nuevos cielos y galaxias, todo dentro de dos globos oculares. De sus ojos. Y ahora, sin embargo…

_NO. JODER. NO. SHERLOCK. NO. JODER, NO… ¡NO!_

… Vacío. Sólo había vacío.

Muerte.

_¡NO!_

Sus ojos estaban muertos, vacíos. Desposeídos de todo brillo vital.

Sherlock estaba muerto. Sherlock se había suicidado. Sherlock era un fraude. Sherlock lo había mentido. Sherlock estaba muerto. Sherlock se había suicidado. Sherlock era un fraude. Sherlock lo había mentido.

_¡NO! ¡NO! ¡SHERLOCK!_

Ahora todo era gris. No había ningún color y las voces llegaban a sus oídos difuminadas, como a través de una densa cortina de agua. Palabras de pésame, leves intentos de aliviarle, los llantos de la señora Hudson, los gritos de los periodistas, el silencio culpable de Greg mientras lo abrazaba, los balbuceos de Molly. Todo estaba mitigado. Porque ya no había azul en el cielo.

Moriarty era real. Richard Brook era un fraude. Sherlock tenía razón. Siempre la había tenido.

Él creía en Sherlock, y se arrepentía de haberlo puesto en duda cuando…

_No. NO, John._

Sherlock era su mejor amigo, creía en él. Volvería, tenía que hacerlo. Volvería.

Lo necesitaba.

Mientras se alejaba de la tumba negra de su amigo, de su único verdadero y mejor amigo, John Watson se percató de una cosa.

Él había estado en la guerra, él había sido un soldado, él había visto morir a mucha gente. Había deseado en decenas de ocasiones que todo fuera una broma de mal gusto del destino, que cuando se diera la vuelta ellos se levantarían, cogerían su fusil y seguirían caminando; que se levantarían de entre las ruinas de las casas en llamas y volverían a rehacer su vida, como si no hubiera habido jamás una guerra.

Pero esto nunca había sucedido.

**Nunca.**

Y ahora Sherlock Holmes estaba muerto y él sólo podía volver a esperar ese milagro que nunca le había sido concedido por esa figura superior que salvaría a los buenos que habían muerto por su patria.

¿Vendría el Salvador para resucitar a alguien como Sherlock, que trataba mal a todas las personas, tuvieran aprecio por él o no? ¿Qué luchaba al lado del bien pero que el mismo parecía a veces el hijo del mal? ¿Qué se alegraba cuando la gente moría en extrañas circunstancias porque así podría distraerse del aburrimiento?

¿Vendría el Salvador por un hombre así?

_NO. No vendrá._

Sherlock estaba muerto, en una tumba bajo tierra. Muerto.

Y ahora él estaba sólo, de nuevo. Ahora no era nada, porque no le quedaba nada. Su último aliento de vida se había marchado cuando esos ojos azules habían perdido sus miles matices.

Y ahora tenía que luchar para seguir viviendo. Luchar por su vida. No i**b**a a ser fácil.

Volvía a **e**star en el **l**ado del soldado, pero esta vez no tenía a nad**i**e qu**e** lo fuera a sal**v**ar cuando la bala ll**e**gara.

_Welcome to the soldier side_

_Where there is no one here but me_

_People on the soldier side_

_There is no one here but me._


End file.
